


Marriage-Gift (podfic)

by mlraven, smilebackwards



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel TV
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: “What the hell is this, Matt?” Foggy says, brandishing what Matt thinks is a sword.(Or: Matt and Foggy accidentally get Asgardian married and Thor sends a gift.)Podfic of Marriage-Gift by smilebackwards.





	Marriage-Gift (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marriage-Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549205) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Happy Just Married Ex, Shmaylor! This was a wonderful chance to record an excellent fic, so thank you for requesting podfic and Matt/Foggy accidental marriage :)

Podfic of Marriage-Gift, written by smilebackwards.

16 minutes, 4 seconds. Available in both MP3 and WAV formats.

[.wav on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bb20jfk0cbftomu/MarriageGiftPodfic.wav/file) (162 MB)

[.mp3 on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lno99o2dj3c8cgr/MarriageGiftPodfic.mp3/file) (17 MB)


End file.
